Unifinished Spells
by TheBestGamer
Summary: (takes place after 'Magical Mystery Cure') Now that Twilight is a Princess, Princess Celestia has a new assignment that she knows that Twilight is ready for, however Celestia didn't know that this new assignment might lead to the end of Twilight Sparkle if she doesn't finish it in time. (I moved it over here because barely anybody were reading it on the crossover archives).
1. His Book

**Hello there everybody and thank you for reading. I shall tell you one thing and that is, that this is the first Unfinished Swan crossover fanfiction. After the trouble of asking to put Unfinished Swan on here, I've decided that now is a good time to write it. So sit back and enjoy.**

Celestia's Castle

Celestia sat on her throne waiting for Princess Twilight to come. She kept on waiting until her sister broke the silence.

"Sister are you sure that she should be doing this." Princess Luna said.

"She's proven to me that she is ready. Besides she has completely one of Star Swirl the Bearded's spells." Princess Celestia said trying to calm Princess Luna down.

"But that was just a spell this is much more different and dangerous. But if you do want her to do this, then shouldn't we at least give her some backup."

Princess Celestia thought about it and came to a conclusion. "If, and only if we see that she needs it."

A royal guard came in through the door.

"Please excuse my intrusion your majesty."

"Yes, what is it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"The princess has arrived." The royal guard said.

"Good, bring her in please." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes your majesty." After that the royal guard left to get Twilight.

Princess Celestia looked over at Princess Luna. "You seem nervous."

"I'm just concerned about her doing this."

"Being concerned about another pony is important. It is to have faith in her is what you should also do."

"I do have faith in her, I'm glad that she is doing this for us. It's just that, I hope that she'll be alright."

"Do not worry little sister, she will be alright."

After their discussion Twilight came in through the door.

"I got your urgent message. What is it this time?" Twilight asked.

Princess Celestia wrapped her wing around Twilight motioning her to follow her. "Follow us the Star Swirl the Bearded wing and I'll explain the rest when we get there."

After that the three princesses left to the Star Swirl the Bearded wing.

Star Swirl the Bearded wing

"I know how you helped me with that unfinished spell from Star Swirl the Bearded and because of that you've proven to me that you were ready to take on the responsibility of a princess." Princess Celestia explained.

"What does that have to do with my new assignment?" Twilight asked.

"Star Swirl the Bearded was well known for many powerful magic's. But there are some things that he wanted to finish but he couldn't, like that spell for instance. But to top it all off, the one thing he really regrets not finishing…" Princess Celestia used a levitation spell on a book to bring it down to them. "…is this."

Twilight looked at it and then she got confused. "What's so unfinished about this? It looks fine."

"When you look at the pages it does look fine, it is what's deep inside the pages of the book that is incomplete." Princess Celestia said hoping that, that would answer her question.

"I still don't get, but if I do see something then I could just write it in." Twilight said.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Twilight."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that this book won't be finished just like that. The book itself is made of magic and the only way to finish this book is to go inside the book and finish it there." Princess Luna explained.

"Wait…I have to go inside the book. Isn't that dangerous?" Twilight said very worriedly.

"Not unless you're properly prepared. Now I will use my magic to send you into the book." Celestia used her magic to grab something. "You will need to take this with you."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"That is the key to completing your mission." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight tried to use the object Celestia gave her but nothing happened. "Nothing happened."

"I'm afraid it only works when you're inside the book and trust you'll know when you need to use it." Princess Luna said.

"One last thing Twilight, this book is very powerful. While you're there the nature in that book will be very hostile. So I urge you to use caution during you assignment." Princess Celestia said.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Twilight asked.

"You'll know when you see. We have faith in you Twilight." After that Princess Celestia used her magic on Twilight to send her inside the magic book.


	2. The Princess and the Swan

Twilight then found herself inside the book but the only thing she did not get was why everything she saw was blank. She didn't see anything. No walls, no floors, no objects, no anything. She couldn't see what was there since everything was but when she started moving she then tripped on something.

She looked to see what it was she tripped on but again she didn't see anything. She tried to grab it but this time she felt something. She then quickly remembered that Celestia gave her something to help her with her assignment that Luna said it only worked inside the book so she decided to use it.

She then took it out and used it only to see a black paint ball to fly out of it. She got confused but then she saw that it covered a part of the place she's in. "So that must be what this thing is for." Twilight said as she decided to keep using it. She then kept on firing a bunch of paint balls until one of them fired more far than the others. "Maybe this is the way out."

She kept on firing paint balls and kept on finding more areas that can lead her out of there. She kept this up until she heard the sound of a bird chirping indicating that she was outside. She looked and even out here she couldn't see anything but white space. She then used the item that he princess gave her to fire more paint balls and she covered things like barrels, benches, fence posts, and even trees. Once she saw that she covered some trees she then had no doubt that she was outside.

"This is all really weird and I believe I would get this done quicker if I knew what she wanted me to do." Twilight said realizing that Celestia forgot to tell her what she was supposed to do. She kept on going forward trying to figure out what to do until she found orange prints.

She used the thing on the place where the place where the prints were. The area was coated but the orange prints weren't. She thought it was really weird but she then accidentally covered an animal with it revealing that even the animals are all a white space. She saw that it was some type of frog with a circle and line over its left eye. She saw the frog hop into water making her see that there was water so now she knows to be careful, but then she saw that something that wasn't a white space but a giant type of fish eat the frog.

"What in the name of Equestria was that?" Twilight asked herself before seeing that there are more orange prints. "More prints, things are getting weirder every time I move."

She then walked over to the prints using the thing that fires paint of course to see where she was going so she wouldn't fall in the water and probably get eating by that fish. She then fired paint balls at the place with the prints showing that it was a bunch of rocks that makes a bridge over the water. "Seriously…oh wait a second I forgot that I have wings now." She then tried to fly over the rock bridge, but the weirdest thing happened. She tried to flap her wings, but for some reason she can't fly. "What the heck, why can't I fly?" She tried one more time to fly, but she still couldn't. "Guess I have no choice." She then decided to take the rock bridge while still wondering why she can't fly.

She made it across the rock bridge and saw more prints next to what looked like another bridge, but a wooden one. Twilight walked across bridge being mindful of the water until she heard a sound that was much more different from the others. She then fired paint balls on the other side of the bridge seeing that there were some stairs. Thinking that she might get some answers to why there are a bunch of orange prints everywhere she decided to climb the stairs. She made it to the top of the stairs and saw that there was something off in the distance that looked like a gold crown. She fired some paint balls only to have them hit a gate that someone forgot to lock. She opened it and fired a paint ball at the gold crown revealing that it was a statue of someone that looked like a king. She then fired paint balls all over revealing that she was in another room that looked like some kind of storage room. She saw more gates that had another gold thing on the other side but she couldn't get to it since there were no ways of opening that gates she found. Looking to see that there was a part of the room that looked like she can climb over she decided that she should go ahead and climb.

She kept on walking up only to find herself on the roof of the room she was in. She looked over and saw the places that she already covered in paint. "I'm I going in a circle?" She then looked and saw more prints on her left side. She fired more paint balls to keep her from falling of the edges that she was on, but then she nearly lost balance since she heard the strange noise again. She then went back to walking until she saw that she was walking onto another roof with a stone bridge. She looked off to the side and saw the other gold thing. She fired a paint ball and saw that it was a statue of a chicken. She went down and saw that there was a bunch of gold stuff that might be statues. She walked and accidentally tripped on something she didn't paint over. She got up but she saw that there was a paint splatter there. She knew that she didn't cover the place she tripped on but when she looked at her hoof she saw that the paint mark came from her. She quickly wiped her hoof hoping that it would come off and it did. Thinking that it was probably nothing she decided to continue on hoping that, that wouldn't happen again.

She went forward and saw more gold stuff, which meant that she must have found more statues, but before she could cover the statues with paint she heard the noise again. "What's making that noise?" Before she could figure it out she went back to the statues. She covered one of them revealing that it was an alicorn, but one that she never saw. She covered another one, but it didn't turn out to be a statue, but a barrel. While she moved around the barrel she hit something. She covered the thing she hit seeing that it was box dangling on a rope. She did know that she wasn't getting any answers at the moment but she put that thought aside and went forward for some more stairs that she found.

Walking up the stairs she saw yet another bunch of prints, but off in the distance she saw what looked like a gold letter T. she went over to it and thought that maybe she'll see what it was by covering it with paint and so she did. But when she covered it, it wasn't a statue or a gate, but a page that quickly appeared before her eyes. She saw a picture of a king and to her surprise she saw Star Swirl the Bearded in that picture. The picture on the page had those two, the statue of a king that she saw earlier, a building, and the king was holding a mirror so she can see the king's face. But her focus on the picture was interrupted when she heard someone read what the page said out loud.

"The King was young, arrogant, and amazingly talented. He was convinced no color existed that was good enough for his garden, so he left it white. While he pondered how to create new colors, his kingdom began attracting settlers and soon he found himself with bigger problems."

She looked and saw that the prints went over a stack of boxes and when she pushed them down she again saw only white space. While she was covering the place with paint balls she then began to think that maybe the one that's leaving all these prints are all connected to her assignment. That there wasn't the only thing she had her mind on, since she saw that page she thought that maybe Star Swirl the Bearded was here before and he must have been friends with this king. As she looked around she saw a hallway and saw on the other side was a hot air balloon.

"A hot air balloon…maybe I should check that out." She began to walk toward it, but she stopped in front of a hole in the floor. At first she thought it was an area that she covered in paint, but when she saw more of those prints she was convinced that it was a hole. She thought that she had no choice, but to take the path with the prints and decided to jump down the hole. Once she landed she heard the mysterious sound once again, only this time when she looked she saw what was making the sound.

She saw that the one making the sound was a swan, that for some reason its neck was invisible or something. "A swan." She looked and saw that it was leaving until she heard a voice. "Catch the Swan. In order to complete your task you must catch the swan." She knew that it wasn't Celestia that said that, but at this moment she was willing to take any risk and thought that maybe that was what the Princess wanted her to do. The only way to complete her task that she thought of was to catch the swan. So she then got up and started heading toward the direction that the swan was in.


	3. On the Trail

**Hello everybody thank you for waiting. Lately I haven't gotten any reviews for the entire time that this fanfiction was on and I don't know why. Maybe I have been doing something wrong and I don't know what it is and for that I say sorry. But anyway welcome to chapter 3.**

Twilight then couldn't help but notice that some of the walls were already covered up. She tried to remove the paint but it didn't come off, in fact not even smudges were on the wall, even when Twilight was checking it.

She then shot a few paint balls and saw a stair case. "Maybe this is the way out." She said as she made her to the stairs.

When she looked she saw more of the swan's foot prints and knew that the swan was up there, but since for some reason that she can't fly she can't get up there. She covered the area with paint to see if there is a way up there, but she didn't see anything, except two passage ways.

She went to the one on the right only to wind up on the one to the left. She then got confused to what happened and went to the one on the left and she found herself on the one on the right. "Huh, what's going on? How is that possible?" She kept on asking herself. She then looked up to the ceiling and saw a floor with to golden colored pots and then she thought of something. She then looked at the floor near the stairs and saw the same golden pots, which then gave her an idea.

"Let's hope this works." She said taking a few steps back. She then stopped, took a deep breath and then jumped through the floor and got up to the place that the swan went. "Wow, illusion is always confusing."

She then went through the door and found more stairs, except these can be seen perfectly, as if a shadow is casting down on them. When she moved a little closer to the stairs the door behind her then closed on it's own. "Man this place is really weird." She said as she made her way toward the stairs.

She went up the stairs and the first thing she saw was a big letter T. She remembered that there was another letter like this and when she fired paint at it a page appeared. So she then thought of doing it again, by firing paint at it and it worked. When the page appeared she saw the King and Star Swirl the Bearded wrapping his hoof around the King, while the Kind was holding his brush, and just like before she heard the mysterious voice again.

"The King's new subjects were tired of white. They were tired of tripping, of banging their shins, of misplacing their homes. So they started painting everything, ruining the King's spotless design. In response the King outlawed all non-magical and pledged to spend the next month painting shadows for his kingdom."

"So that's why there are so many of these shadows. But wouldn't all of the kingdom be covered in shadows then." She said to herself as she kept going further.

She then fired a paint ball and saw a caged door locked. She also saw a stair case and went up it. On the other side she saw what looked like a gigantic glass tank full of water. She didn't know what it was for but when she went left and took a few steps she then saw something inside the tank. She couldn't believe it, but it was the creature that ate the frog from back at the pond she was in earlier. The creature did nothing but swim across from here as she kept looking at it, but then she stopped looking at it when she saw a trail of paint prints that were coming from her.

"Did I step in some paint." She then tried to wipe the paint off. It took a while but she then got it all off of her. "I must be worried too much." She said as she then went onward.


End file.
